


Гомеостаз

by koalapompadur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AP700 - Freeform, DBH, Leo Manfred - Freeform, Multi, Perkins - Freeform, Richard - Freeform, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, jackal, shakal ebuchiy, чёртовы хаштаги что ставить-то
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalapompadur/pseuds/koalapompadur
Summary: Они оба в этот момент просчитывают все возможные варианты. Только вот у андроида в миллиард раз больше шансов. Гэвин в этом уверен.





	1. Пролог

«Что будет со мной?»  
Тихое гудение старого холодильника расщепляет давящую на слух тишину ещё более старого дома на «до» и «после». Андроид стоит неподвижно перед столом на кухне, перебирая в памяти архивы по делу о девиантах и попутно изучая предметы, попадающие в поле зрения. На фоторамке взгляд задерживается дольше необходимого. Коул Андерсон тоже есть в архивах «Киберлайф».  
[ПРОВЕРКА ДАННЫХ]  
Сын лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона, предположительно застрелившегося прямо на этом месте тринадцать дней назад.  
[ЗАНЕСТИ В ПРОТОКОЛ]  
Хэнк был напарником андроида-детектива модели RK800 по имени Коннор. Прототип. Деактивирован.  
[ВЫДЕЛИТЬ]  
С этим он разберётся позже.  
– Это ещё что за хрень?  
Андроид стоит спиной к входной двери, но уже давно заметил рыскающего за окном человека. У него уходит меньше секунды, чтобы разложить все просмотренные файлы по нужным ячейкам и развернуться к вошедшему. Он видит на лице человека сменяющие друг друга эмоции и классифицирует их. Непонимание. Узнавание. Удивление. Гнев. Страх?  
[СКАНИРОВАНИЕ ОБЪЕКТА ЗАВЕРШЕНО]  
– Детектив Рид, – андроид немного наклоняет голову к левому плечу, – рад встрече.  
– Коннор? – в голосе Гэвина сразу и злость, и неверие. – Тебя разве не разобрали на запчасти? Или…  
Он замолкает, замечая, как глаза андроида неестественно сияют в свете тусклых из-за пыли ламп. Радужки того же цвета, что и голубой светодиод на виске. Гэвин прекрасно запомнил глаза Коннора. Они были карими. Голос ублюдка он тоже не забыл, и сейчас звучал не он.  
– Кто ты такой? – Гэвин неспешно вытаскивает пистолет из кобуры и наставляет на андроида. – Очередной пластиковый детектив на побегушках у «Киберлайф»?  
– Модель RK900, – он сдержанно кивает, как это делают некоторые люди при знакомстве. – Пластиковый детектив, если хотите.  
Андроид слегка улыбается и разглядывает человека своими жуткими глазами. Гэвина это бесит, он знает, что сейчас его сканируют.  
– Если хочу? – громко и со злым смешком переспрашивает Гэвин и цедит сквозь зубы: – Хочу, чтобы ты сдох прямо сейчас, сраный робокоп.  
Андроид чуть заметно дёргает головой и снова наклоняет её к левому плечу. Гэвин помнит этот жест и почти уверен, что перед ним какая-то странная копия Коннора. Пугающая и более опасная. Чутьё детектива никогда не подводит Гэвина. Почти никогда.  
Они оба в этот момент просчитывают все возможные варианты. Только вот у андроида в миллиард раз больше шансов. Гэвин в этом уверен.  
– Вы этого не сделаете, детектив Рид. Не успеете.  
– Да что ты? – ехидно ухмыляется Гэвин, и внутреннее беспокойство перерастает в медленно разгорающийся гнев. Он помнит встречу с Коннором в архиве слишком хорошо.  
– Я быстрее Коннора. И сильнее. К тому же, как вы объясните это…  
Гэвин стреляет. Двух секунд ему хватает, чтобы задержать дыхание, успокоить нервы, точно прицелиться и мысленно отметить две дополнительные точки для выстрела. Но хватает одной пули. Прямо в искусственное андроидское сердце.  
РК900 внимательно смотрит на Гэвина, и, не сводя с него жутких светлых глаз, отодвигает стул и садится за стол, как ни в чём не бывало. В его системе всё спокойно. Память аккуратно фильтрует данные и создаёт новую ячейку на одном из двух основных серверов, защищая её надёжным паролем.  
«Ты морально устарел, – запись проигрывается в его памяти уже не первый раз, но только сейчас андроид замечает в ней артефакт, – и будешь деактивирован».  
– Молодец, Гэвин.  
[СООБЩЕНИЕ ДОСТАВЛЕНО]  
Он хмурится и опускает взгляд, застыв, будто восковая фигура в дерьмовом ужастике. Диод судорожно мигает пару раз и гаснет. Глаза теряют цвет, превратившись в две серые стекляшки.  
Секунды тянутся подобно расплавленной смоле. Происходящее кажется нереалистичным, беспокойным ночным кошмаром. Одним из многих.  
Гэвин осторожно опускает пистолет, боится моргнуть. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, тяжело вдохнуть пыльный воздух и медленно выдохнуть через рот. Сердце бьётся о грудную клетку сильнее, чем следовало.  
– Сраные роботы!  
Мысли Гэвина путаются и перекрикивают одна другую.  
«И как я это объясню полиции? Капитану? Прокурору? Убить грёбаного андроида прямо на месте предполагаемого самоубийства грёбаного Хэнка! Не лучший способ продвижения по службе во время внутреннего расследования, сраный ты мудак!» – приходит к очевидному выводу Гэвин.  
Фаулер не простит. «Киберлайф» тоже.  
– Да к чёрту!  
Он просто уходит, предварительно убрав все следы своего нахождения в доме. Касался Гэвин только дверной ручки, а мокрые следы от ботинок стереть не сложно. Снег растает уже через полчаса, и о его присутствии в засранной норе Андерсона в этот вечер будет непросто узнать.  
На полпути к дому Гэвин останавливается под мигающим от неисправности фонарём. Мысль о том, что нужен был контрольный в голову, приходит слишком поздно. Но один громкий хлопок уже мог привлечь лишнее внимание. Хорошенько выругавшись, он идёт дальше. У Гэвина найдётся с десяток оправданий тому, что он делал у дома Хэнка в нерабочее время и почему пристрелил незнакомого андроида, незаконно проникшего на место преступления. Или самоубийства. Плевать.  
Андроида, невероятно похожего на Коннора.  
«Я быстрее. И сильнее», – прокручивает он в голове, пытаясь хорошо запомнить голос и интонацию.  
Но есть что-то, что его сильно тревожит, скручивает кишки в тугой узел, от чего тошнит, будто кислород вот-вот перестанет поступать в лёгкие. Гэвин глубоко вдыхает влажный, пахнущий таящим снегом воздух, и закрывает глаза.  
«Пластиковый детектив, если хотите», – именно это, сказанное без присущей Коннору тупой иронии. Значит, он мог вернуться, если его починят. К разуму подкрадывается паническая атака, и он справляется с ней в считанные секунды. Как привык – просто уходит. Ему не составит труда придумать хороший план. После того, как он хорошенько выспится.  
Спустя несколько часов он просыпается в своей постели от беспокойно сна и понимает, что мог бы не стирать свои отпечатки с дверной ручки. Но вот о застрявшей в андроиде пуле стоило позаботиться.  
«Молодец, Гэвин».


	2. Гиена

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рекомендация (необязательная):  
> Слушайте саунд к главам, это поможет лучше понимать настроение и чувства героев.  
> Подобранная музыка сохраняет атмосферу игры и добавляет ощущение кинематографичности.  
> Треки можно слушать после прочтения или в конце глав, как если бы к главам были титры :)  
> Приятного чтения.  
> The Cinematic Orchestra, The London Metropolitan Orchestra - Hyena  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMBzXdrUnSE

Ричарда Перкинса мало волновало, кто именно виноват в беспорядках – люди или андроиды. Его в равной степени раздражали обе стороны. Но хуже всех были те, кто мешал его работе и безупречной репутации лучшего агента ФБР, и здесь чёртовы роботы бесили куда больше. Он не для того пробивался столько лет к своей цели, чтобы машина из гаек и пластика просто так, по щелчку пальцев, отобрала у него все лавры.  
Ричард, ничего не подозревая, собирался покинуть город, закрыв дело о девиантах. Но поступили новые инструкции от руководства и, как оказалось, для него ничего не закончилось с подавлением восстания.  
– Я занят! – рявкнул хмуро пялящийся в терминал Джеффри Фаулер, как только он открыл дверь в застеклённый кабинет капитана Департамента полиции.  
Ричард скептически ухмыльнулся. Фаулера уважали коллеги и ценили адвокаты Ассоциации полицейских Детройта за честность и поддержание порядка на протяжении многих лет. Он был негласным героем среди офицеров, прославившись своей работой по уменьшению преступности в самом опасном городе Штатов. Только вот достиг всего он не в одиночку, и Ричард не собирался этого забывать.  
– Доброе утро, Фаулер, – нарочито вежливо поздоровался он и подошёл ближе к столу.  
– Охренительно доброе, Перкинс, – огрызнулся тот, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от каких-то файлов. – Что ещё нужно ФБР от меня, когда дело о девиантах уже закрыто?  
– Думаешь? – неоднозначно спросил Ричард и показательно отвернулся, обратив внимание на стену с наградами за службу в армии. – Вчера поздно вечером в доме Хэнка кто-то был.  
Джеффри тут же поднял уставший и злой взгляд на федерала, которого мысленно сравнивал с надоедливым зудом в причинных местах. Лицо Ричарда не выражало ничего, кроме самодовольства, как и всегда.  
– И?  
– И не оставил никаких следов, – он хмыкнул. – Как ему кажется, вероятно.  
– Как ты узнал, если нет следов? Приснилось? – Джеффри был раздражён и искренне желал, чтобы назойливое Бюро наконец исчезло из его участка и города раз и навсегда. – У тебя что, других дел нет, Перкинс? Чего ты не свалишь в Нью-Йорк?  
Ричард посмотрел на Джеффри совершенно нечитаемым взглядом.  
– Свидетельница. Дотошная старушка, живущая через дом, говорит, что это был какой-то воришка. Искал, как забраться через окно, а потом просто вошёл через дверь.  
– Что-то пропало?  
– Нет, но, – Ричард подошёл ближе, смотря прямо в глаза Джеффри, – я сам, лично закрывал чёртовы двери, Фаулер, самыми обычными ключами. – Он вытащил из кармана пакет для улик с небольшой связкой ключей и показательно потряс им. – Никаких электронных замков. Никаких родственников с дополнительными ключами. Но и никакого взлома.  
– Или ты забыл закрыть дверь, – Джеффри не сдержал смешок, – или этот воришка настоящий профессионал.  
– Ничего не пропало, – напомнил Ричард.  
– Господи, Перкинс, какого хрена тебе от меня надо сейчас? Ещё даже рабочий день не начался, а ты уже бесишь!  
Ричард и сам не знал, что ему, спецагенту ФБР с безупречным послужным списком, нужно было от капитана идиотов и пьяниц, но…  
– Что-то происходит, Джеффри, – вкрадчиво произнёс он, и на его лице отразилась уверенность в своей правоте. – Вся эта история со сраными роботами и их девиацией... Где ваш робокоп? Представители «Киберлайф» во всеуслышание заявили, что именно их супермашина положила конец революции, которую начали их же куклы.  
– К чему ты ведёшь, Ричард? – в тон ему спросил Джеффри.  
– Погибло много моих ребят. Да и твоих тоже. Но знаешь, что я слышу из тени? Что одна пластиковая штука и один мёртвый лейтенант сделали за нас всю работу. Ублюдок Андерсон даже после смерти умудряется встревать, куда не…  
– Поосторжней со словами, Перкинс! – осёк его начинающий злиться Джеффри. – Хэнк был отличным копом, несмотря ни на что.  
– Был? – Ричард хмыкнул. – Воздух в городе смердит палёным пластиком, андроид RK800 по имени Коннор бесследно исчез, приставленный к нему сотрудник полиции застрелился в тот же день. Или не застрелился? – Он сделал многозначительную паузу, якобы давая Джеффри возможность догнать его мысль. – Ничего ещё не закончилось, Фаулер, нам будто пыль в глаза пускают. Я намерен вывести всех, кто замешан, на чистую воду. И я хочу, чтобы ты и твои идиоты не мешали мне работать.  
– Хэнк был моим подчинённым, и я не оставлю это просто так, Перкинс. Ты уже зашёл слишком далеко, раздув из его смерти несуществующее дело.  
– Ты вправе злиться, Фаулер. Но, учитывая вашу с лейтенантом дружбу, ты не можешь быть непредвзят. Как и твои детективы. Никто из них ради Хэнка и пальцем не пошевелит, и для многих это шанс занять его место. Так что, повторяю в последний раз, не мешай мне делать мою работу. На этом всё.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Ричард покинул кабинет Джеффри. Спустившись по лестнице, он вдруг остановился, обратив внимание на только что вошедшего детектива. Обведя взглядом всех присутствующих и сделав несколько мысленных пометок, Ричард отвлёкся на завибрировавший в кармане телефон и удалился из участка.  
Джеффри, заметивший эту заминку Перкинса и пару незначительных, казалось бы, деталей, уставился на Гэвина, удивительно серьёзного, собранного и впервые пунктуального, не пришедшего на полтора часа раньше или на три позже. Если бы Джеффри был суеверным, он бы подумал, что это явный знак. Ему не хотелось размышлять о том, чем обернётся решение, принятое минутой раньше, но пути назад не было. Механизм разрушения его города и неизбежной реформации всего мира был запущен уже давно, и пора было с этим что-то делать. Нержавеющие шестерёнки машины прогресса исправно работали много лет, без устали молотя реальность, словно лангольеры в застывшей тишине. Однако Джеффри слышал хруст ломаемых костей привычной жизни и не очень-то хотел вклиниваться в цепь событий, разорвать которую ему было не под силу. Но он точно знал, кто сможет. И что никогда не простит себя за проявленную слабость, за упущенную из вида боль Хэнка, в которой тот тонул много лет. За слепое подчинение правилам и попранную гордость. За то, что ему предстояло сделать прямо сейчас.  
Опустив тяжёлые от усталости и мигрени веки, пытаясь найти в масляных разводах черноты ответы, он тяжело вздохнул и открыл глаза, встретившись взглядом с Гэвином через стекло. Джеффри махнул ему рукой, позвав к себе, и поставил этим точку в своих сомнениях.  
– Утро не задалось, я смотрю, – скривил рот вошедший Гэвин. – Что надо было от вас этому полурослику-федералу?  
– Присядь, Гэвин, – Джеффри указал на стул напротив.  
Гэвин мешкал всего секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы заметить, как напряглись его желваки и выступила вена у виска.  
– Я бы предпочёл сначала выпить кофе, кэп, но ладно, – Гэвин старался быть расслабленным и небрежным в движениях, как и всегда, но у него плохо получалось. Стулья у Джеффри в кабинете не располагали к милым утренним посиделкам.  
– Что ты делал вчера у Хэнка?  
– Что?  
Гэвин вряд ли был ошарашен, но не этого он ждал. В образовавшейся паузе зависло много вопросов, и ни у кого из них не было на них внятных ответов.  
– Ты меня услышал, – строго сказал Джеффри.  
– Я… – Гэвин нахмурился, потёр подбородок, провёл и нервно постучал пальцем по нижней губе, и этот жест выдал его с головой.  
– Просто расскажи, Рид, всё, как было.  
– Федерал за этим приходил? – сдался Гэвин, прищурив уставшие глаза.  
– Да, – Джеффри откинулся на спинку своего кресла, – но он ничего не знает. Пока.  
– Дерьмо… – Гэвин невесело усмехнулся. – Я просто гулял, заглянул в пару баров по пути, решил пройтись по городу и подумать. У меня осталось много вопросов к этим мудакам из «Киберлайф» и их дерьмороботам. И, хоть я и терпеть не мог Андерсона, но _это_ уже слишком. Меня взбесило тогда, что дело увело Бюро, ну, и никак не давало покоя, что я там увидел. Точнее, чего не увидел. Где его сраный труп? Никаких похорон, никакого заключения о смерти. Первым на место прибыл Коллинз, утверждающий, что нашёл Хэнка в луже виски с кровью, и он ни разу не изменил показаний. Зачем Бюро прятать труп старого пьяницы и разводить столько секретности? Я подумал, что что-то упустил, и решил просто осмотреть дом на наличие взлома или проникновения снаружи. Вдруг старик узнал что-то, что ему знать было нельзя, и его решил пришить тот робокоп, присланный из «Киберлайф», а все без задней мысли согласились, что Андерсон застрелился. И вот я дохожу до его дома и вижу свет в окнах.  
Джеффри напрягся и подался вперёд, внимательно слушая, но не удержался от вопросов:  
– Там кто-то был? Он видел тебя?  
– Да, чёрт возьми, этот говнюк видел меня. И даже узнал.  
– Кто это был?  
– Андроид. Точная копия того, что был у Андерсона на побегушках, только на вид опаснее и злее. И… – Гэвин вздохнул. Здесь и начинался его личный ад. – Я его пристрелил.  
– Ты сделал что? – кажется, Джеффри был шокирован, разочарован и испуган одновременно.  
– Не знаю, капитан, я сделал это на автомате, – он потёр лицо руками, сильно надавив на глаза, чтобы нервозность хоть немного отступила. – Всё моё нутро кричало, что если я не сделаю этого, он просто убьёт меня.  
Джеффри выдохнул и уставился в одну точку, смотря в беспроглядную черноту своих мыслей через поверхность стерильного стола. Его размышления выстраивались в очевидную последовательность с неизвестными переменными. Но теперь у него был козырь в рукаве, и этот шанс нельзя было упускать.  
– Почему ты… – Джеффри осёкся, зная ответы на все свои «почему», и первыми из них были паника и страх. – Ладно, это плохо, Рид, я должен бы отстранить тебя на пару недель, если не хуже. Но у нас есть проблемы посерьёзней.  
– Например? – скептически поднял брови Гэвин.  
– Бюро тоже в тупике, и у них тоже нет тела Андерсона.  
– Что? Откуда вы знаете?  
– Я хороший детектив, Рид, – сказал Джеффри так, будто это была совершенно очевидная вещь. – К тому же иначе Перкинс не показал бы свои клыки без веской на то причины. Он нервничает и надеется, что мы совершим ошибку и выдадим себя. Но нам нечего было скрывать, пока ты, Рид, не вломился туда, куда не следовало.  
Гэвин издал протестующий звук и почти обиженно отвёл взгляд.  
– Ладно, кэп, вы что-то задумали. И, сдаётся мне, моя жопа пострадает первой, так или иначе.  
Джеффри вздохнул, почти виновато.  
– Прости, Рид. Ты и так увидел то, что явно не должен был. Смотри.  
Он передал планшет Гэвину, и у того неприятно свело мышцы живота от тошноты и желания что-нибудь разбить.  
– Какого хрена?  
С планшета на него смотрел тот самый андроид, которого он вчера пристрелил себе на радость.  
– После случившегося с Хэнком и пропажи Коннора я, естественно, связался с «Киберлайф». Они-то точно должны знать, где находится их безупречный пластиковый детектив. Ответ я получил спустя три дня, и в нём было это, – Джеффри махнул на планшет рукой и на пару секунд замолчал, обдумывая вырисовывающиеся перспективы. – Они деактивировали старую модель, заменив её новым «Коннором». И одного обещали прислать нам на замену прошлому в знак благодарности за сотрудничество в деле о девиантах.  
Гэвин неверяще уставился на Джеффри.  
– И я что… – он сжал кулаки, начиная злиться и на Джеффри за молчание, и на себя за импульсивность, и на ненавистный «Киберлайф» за всё на свете. – Я отправил в утиль…  
«Пластиковый детектив, если хотите», – вовремя подбросила ему память.  
– Нет, Гэвин, я так не думаю, – помрачнел Джеффри.  
– О, срань господня, – Гэвин нервно засмеялся. – У меня большие проблемы. Это второй раз, когда вы зовёте меня по имени наедине, и в первый это плохо закончилось.  
– Рид! – Джеффри терял терпение. Этот разговор пора было заканчивать. – Эта модель ещё не поступила в эксплуатацию. Правительство заказало двести тысяч военных андроидов RK900 для армии и Нацбеза. Мои источники из разных структур утверждают, что контракт вступает в силу не ранее января. Однако по городу уже гуляет эта самая продвинутая военная модель, которая якобы всё ещё находится в разобранном виде, вламывается в дом Хэнка, и ты по какой-то причине пристреливаешь его, хотя не смог справиться с Коннором, который по всем показателям отстаёт.  
Гэвин разозлился бы за упоминание о его неудачной стычке с андроидом в архиве, но роящихся в мыслях вопросов стало намного больше, их жужжание заставляло взять себя в руки и внимательно слушать. Дело, к которому он почти не имел отношения, стало теперь настолько личным, что ему придётся сильно постараться, чтобы не спустить свою жизнь в воняющую трупами неудачников яму.  
– Вы заключили контракт с «Киберлайф»?  
– Нет, – Джеффри повёл уставшим плечом. – Условия не сильно изменились. Андроид не будет принадлежать нам, но будет работать в паре с детективом и подчиняться его приказам только по своему усмотрению.  
– По своему усмотрению? – Гэвин возмущённо фыркнул. – Они нам готового девианта хотят подсунуть?  
– Рид, успокойся, ты и так налажал вчера! – не выдержал Джеффри. – Он появится здесь со дня на день и будет прикреплён за тобой.  
– Ну конечно! – Гэвин зло усмехнулся. – А может, продолжим традицию с подсовыванием пластиковых кукол старым извращенцам и отдадим его Бену? Кэп, да я пристрелю его ещё раз и не пожалею.  
– Хочешь работу потерять?  
– Да насрать!  
Джеффри тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя сильную усталость, тянущую боль в плечах и желание залить прохладной водой пересохшее горло, которое пришлось смочить остывшим горьким кофе.  
– Андерсон хоть и был говнюком и пьяницей, но он был отличным детективом. Его не просто так сделали лейтенантом в обход всем правилам Департамента, Рид. Он был наглым, самоуверенным, настоящим копом с горячей головой и большими амбициями. Хэнк был отличной ищейкой, лучшим из нас, как чистокровный леонбергер среди дворняг. Вот Перкинса зовут Шакалом за то, что он не брезгует падалью и сделает что угодно для поимки добычи. Он одиночка, которого ненавидят, но он эффективен. Многие бы сказали, что вы с ним похожи в своём стремлении пройтись по головам ради достижения цели. Но ты, Рид, ты не такой. Ты гиена – не нравишься людям и отталкиваешь коллег своей беспринципностью, но никто из них не знает, на что ты способен и насколько на самом деле верен своим принципам. И это сыграет нам на руку.  
– Вы хотите использовать меня, – констатировал Гэвин, скрестив руки на груди, – поэтому не будете отказываться от сомнительной _услуги_ «Киберлайф», хотя сами не особо-то радовались новой игрушке.  
– Да, не радовался, – согласился Джеффри. – Однако эта _игрушка_ оказалась чрезвычайно способным детективом. И я не знаю ни одного примера, когда «Киберлайф» изымал из эксплуатации и деактивировал старые модели в угоду новым. Это была разовая акция с определённой целью. И я хочу знать, с какой. Хочу знать, стоило ли это жизни Хэнка и всех этих жертв. Я зол, Рид. И, думаю, ты хочешь разобраться с этими ублюдками не меньше меня.  
– О, да, – Гэвин зло усмехнулся, – ещё как хочу.  
– Поэтому я поручаю это дело именно тебе. Ты отличный детектив, Рид, и мне плевать, какие ресурсы ты задействуешь для решения задачи. Считай это работой под прикрытием.  
Гэвин задумался, выстраивая план действий и выбирая задачу первоочередной важности.  
– Хорошо, капитан, – он поднялся со стула, позволив себе порадоваться тому, что этот разговор окончен и можно влить в себя какой-нибудь горячей жидкости уже через пару минут. – Постараюсь не пристрелить пластикового придурка второй раз и вообще буду пай-мальчиком.  
– И, да, Рид, никому ни слова.  
– Так точно, сэр.


	3. Прототип

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City and Colour - Captured (Big Runga cover)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95UxfDctQGo
> 
> Bic Runga - Captured  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsRS0HgiSyI

Начало декабря выдалось нервным. Гэвин плохо спал и много работал, почти не появляясь дома. Каждый раз, когда он оставался наедине с собой, его разум захватывали тревожные мысли, словно вредоносные бактерии, разрастающиеся до огромного организма. Эту злокачественную опухоль по имени «Гэвин, ты слишком много думаешь» не мог вырезать ни один врач, а к психологу он не обратился бы даже с приказом Фаулера. Иногда он замечал обеспокоенный взгляд капитана и старался брать себя в руки. Но чем дальше, тем хуже получалось.  
Гэвин боялся сорваться. Не то чтобы он вообще чего-то боялся, но было бы неразумно упустить возможность, которую ему преподнесла смерть Андерсона и их с Фаулером общее желание воздать по заслугам зазнавшейся кучке киберпсихов. Размышляя о социальных изменениях, пришедших с мыслящими машинами «Киберлайф», Гэвин понял, что не имел ничего против андроидов-домработников или секс-андроидов. Для таких одиночек, как он, вполне разумно было бы завести кого-то, кто не требовал пищи и платы за уборку в доме и готовку еды. Эдакая «румба» с функцией повара, ещё и поболтать можно, если очень захочется. Всего-то надо было один раз потратиться. Правда, моделей, исполняющих _все_ желания хозяина, сняли с производства после какого-то инцидента, о котором Гэвин почти ничего не знал. Но военные андроиды были уже перебором и бесили Гэвина до глубины души.  
Теперь же, после истории с девиацией, революции, закончившейся для жестянок провалом, инцидента в доме Андерсона и разговора с Фаулером, Гэвин нервничал ещё больше, находясь рядом с каким угодно пластиковым подобием человека. Конечно, большинство андроидов было уничтожено хозяевами или сдано на утилизацию. Но далеко не все были рады такому раскладу, защищая свои игрушки цитированием законов о праве на неприкосновенность собственности или что-то вроде того. Начались беспорядки, разбирательства, суды.  
Всё закончилось с возвращением Камски на пост президента «Киберлайф». Сохранив контрольный пакет акций, Элайджа по щелчку пальцев поставил на место совет директоров и развернул кампанию по возобновлению производства и продажи андроидов всем желающим. И не только это. Гэвин ненавидел этого человека. Слишком давно и слишком сильно, чтобы не обращать внимания на эксцентричные выходки ублюдка, по чьей вине Детройт тонул в крови и тириуме уже второй месяц. Его раздражал до нервного зуда и тёмных кругов перед глазами выверт «Киберлайф» с военными жестянками. Но что-то во всём этом не давало ему покоя. Где-то прятался подводный острый камень, по вине которого многие уже отправились на корм рыбам. Например, Хэнк Андерсон. Гэвин чувствовал, что ответ где-то перед носом, и всё же в ворохе быстро сменяющих друг друга событий никак не мог поймать правду за хвост.  
Загадка решилась одной ночью после посещения паба, где в последнее время он проводил вечера за кружечкой пива с Крисом и Беном. Старина Бен никогда не был частью молодой шумной компании, но последние пару недель его присутствие стало само собой разумеющимся на всех посиделках. Потому что теперь работа была и частью отдыха. Потому что Бену это тоже было нужно.  
– Тина? – вопросительно посмотрел на Криса подошедший к столику Гэвин.  
Он опоздал на сорок минут, и его мучила жажда, которую он тут же утолил, отобрав у Криса бокал с пивом.  
– На сверхурочном, – ответил Крис, подав знак бармену.  
– Совсем не щадит себя девчонка, – проворчал Бен. – Хотя если продолжит в том же духе, то место детектива ей обеспечено уже совсем скоро.  
– Если она подаст заявку и сдаст экзамен, то уже через месяц, – подметил Крис.  
– Правда? Но у нас нет свободных мест ведь… – Бен задумался. – Если только в другой отдел или участок.  
– Место лейтенанта освободилось, а значит, скоро кто-то пойдёт на повышение, и тогда освободится и место детектива, – рассуждал Крис, но тут же пожалел о своих словах. Андерсона ещё даже не похоронили.  
– Что, пойдёшь на повышение, Рид? – с добрым смешком спросил разрумянившийся от хмеля Бен, решивший разрядить обстановку.  
– Как пожелаешь, старина, – хмуро ответил Гэвин, нервно скинув с себя куртку.  
– Что это? – удивлённо поднял брови Бен, от чего его лицо забавно вытянулось. – Наш детектив «я круче всех» не в духе? Тебя в первую очередь должна порадовать мысль о скором повышении. Не этого ли ты добивался всё время?  
– Коллинз, не нужно этого дерьма, ладно? – огрызнулся Гэвин. – Мне прекрасно известно, как ты уважал Андерсона и как не уважаешь меня. Но не переживай, ты уйдёшь на пенсию раньше, чем я стану твоим начальником.  
Бен мрачно уставился на Гэвина, сверля его нечитаемым взглядом. И через несколько секунд тяжёлого молчания выдал:  
– Большего идиота, чем ты, Рид, я в жизни не встречал. Ты, конечно, бесишь большую часть Департамента, но ещё ты отличный детектив и хороший парень, несмотря на все эти твои пунктики по поводу отношений с окружающими. Не понимаю, как в тебе уживаются все эти парадоксы, но они делают тебя уникальным человеком, Рид, и ценным членом команды. Да, я уважал Хэнка, и мне жаль, что его больше нет с нами. Но тебя я тоже уважаю, дурень.  
Закончив свой монолог, Бен удалился в туалет, как будто только что не наговорил Гэвину кучу противоречивых комплиментов, а оценил степень солёности картошки фри. Официант с тихим стуком поставил бокалы с пивом на стол и ушёл. Крис с лёгким смешком по-дружески хлопнул Гэвина по плечу и отлучился позвонить жене. Гэвин опять остался один.  
Золотистые пузырьки отрывались от стенок бокала и поднимались к слою белой пены, медленно таявшей у самых краёв. Мысли тягуче утекали в черноту, Гэвин закрыл глаза. Шум хаотичных голосов и прочих звуков пятничного паба затих, чтобы всего через пару мгновений расплескаться мелодией гитарных струн. Сердце пропустило удар, в животе тугой пружиной скрутилось напряжение, от чего вдох получился больным, и лёгкие обожгло неестественной горечью.  
Музыкант устроился в специально отведённом месте для сцены между входом и барной стойкой. Его звали Шон, по вечерам он играл в этом пабе на гитаре и великолепно исполнял песни Далласа Грина. Гэвин не хотел открывать глаза, не хотел слышать его невероятно чистый голос, но не сдержался. Стараясь спрятать свой взгляд за бокалом, он наблюдал за сценой, совсем не чувствуя вкуса пива. Шон был непривычно бледный и поникший, а привлекательные кудряшки не были уложены в красивую причёску и свисали грязными клоками на лоб. Широкие очки закрывали пол-лица и прятали глаза, и Гэвин отчего-то был уверен, что они скрывают тёмные от усталости и недосыпа синяки.  
Эту песню Шон пел в пабе впервые. Одна из самых печальных и красивых в репертуаре Далласа. Гэвин оглядел помещение и не заметил среди присутствующих одного очень важного для Шона человека – его девушку. Все два месяца, что Гэвин тусовался в этом пабе, она была рядом со своим возлюбленным. Наблюдала за ним из-за стойки бара или сидя за столиком для двоих рядом со сценой. Но не сегодня. Её отсутствие порадовало бы Гэвина, если бы не вымученный вид парня.  
Гэвин уже давно признался себе в том, что Шон абсолютно в его вкусе, и ходил он в этот паб только ради его выступлений. И однажды, по воле случая, они познакомились и наладили общение. Шон обладал невероятной харизмой и обаятельной улыбкой. Вкупе со своими невозможными кудряшками, теплотой в карих глазах и слегка дерзкой иронией в речи, он был великолепен. Если бы не две раздражающие детали. Первой была его девушка, которую звали Эмбер, и это имя совершенно не подходило нелепой простушке в огромных очках, из-за толстых линз которых искажалось круглое лицо. А второй была схожесть Шона с Коннором. И не только внешняя. Эти его кривые улыбочки и сбивающий с ног, иногда совершенно неуместный сарказм, уверенность во взгляде и осторожный наклон головы, когда он слушал собеседника. Если Гэвин замечал всё это, он начинал злиться на себя за то, что запомнил эти мелочи в бесившей его жестянке. А потом Гэвин понял, что всё это сейчас не имело бы значения, если бы однажды в Департаменте не появился этот напыщенный робокоп в своём идеальном образе безупречного детектива. Гэвин не сравнивал Коннора с Шоном, всё было наоборот. Дело не дошло бы до сердечных кульбитов и жгучей ненависти к себе, если бы в этом уравнении отсутствовала одна переменная. Например, Коннор не был бы машиной. Или не был бы так идеален, прямо по вкусу Гэвина, со школы западавшего на симпатичных пай-мальчиков, способных сломать тебе хребет одним ударом или вызвать крепкий стояк одним словом.  
«…но я буду скучать по нашей тёплой дружбе», – всплыл в мыслях их с Коннором разговор за пять минут до того, как Гэвин решил пристрелить сраную жестянку. Просто чтобы убедить себя в том, что это всего лишь машина, что это просто какой-то извращенец что-то напутал и засунул флэшку с программой детектива в модель секс-андроида. У Гэвина не было ответов, почему он не выстрелил сразу, как вошёл в архив, или почему он так нелепо проиграл драку, но больше всего его мучил вопрос, почему Коннор его не убил. Потому что Гэвин выстрелил бы снова, если бы ему выдался шанс. Прямо в это преступно красивое пластиковое лицо.  
«Молодец, Гэвин».  
Виски пронзила острая боль, прошедшая, казалось, прямо через мозг. В глазах резко потемнело. Судорожно вздохнув, Гэвин попытался сфокусировать взгляд, но от этого закружилась голова. Звуки достигали слуха, словно через набитую в уши вату. Его затошнило.  
– Рид! Эй, Рид… Мать твою, Гэвин, ты чего?  
Крис тряс его за плечи, с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо. Бен торопил официанта принести стакан воды. Гэвин рассеянно огляделся, заметив отсутствие Шона на сцене.  
– Всё в порядке, – буркнул он. – Просто устал.  
– Да ебать! – выругался Крис. – Гэв, выспись уже, а!  
– Да, да… – отмахнулся Гэвин. – Как скажешь, мамочка.  
Выпив залпом протянутый Беном стакан воды, Гэвин поспешил к выходу. Его знобило и потряхивало от судорог в конечностях. Усталость брала своё.  
Шона он нагнал через пару кварталов.  
– Эй, дружище!  
– А, Гэвин, привет, – Шон обернулся и слабо улыбнулся.  
– Какого чёрта ты так быстро смылся? Даже не поздоровался, чёртов ботаник.  
– А… – Шон растерянно огляделся. – Прости, Гэв, я тебя не заметил.  
– Да ну, – с сомнением хмыкнул Гэвин. – Где Эмбер?  
Гэвин знал, что этот вопрос заставит Шона нервничать. Возможно, она его бросила, или с ней случилось несчастье, или что угодно ещё. Но он не был готов увидеть в добрых карих глазах жгучую злобу с примесью страха.  
– Эй, что случилось, бро? – осторожно спросил Гэвин.  
– Это… – Шон был раздражён и явно боялся сказать что-то лишнее. – Всё в порядке. Просто… мы расстались. Она меня бросила, ясно?  
Это была ложь. Самая ядовитая и опасная ложь, за которой непременно прячется худшее из зол. Гэвин похолодел. Только не Шон. И как бы он ни относился к Эмбер, она была добра к нему и всегда смеялась над его тупым полицейским юмором.  
– Шон, – Гэвин положил руку на его плечо и крепко сжал, заставляя себя слушать, – ты ведь знаешь, что я коп. Я могу помочь, если…  
– Ты не можешь помочь! – крикнул Шон, и, уже спокойно, повторил, смотря прямо в глаза Гэвину: – _Ты_ не можешь помочь.  
– Шон…  
– Прощай, Гэвин.  
Шон шёл быстро, нервно поправляя чехол с гитарой за спиной. Когда его шаги стихли, Гэвин перестал вглядываться в темноту переулка и вызвал такси. О забытой в пабе куртке он вспомнил уже дома. Голова гудела от усталости, не давая выбраться на поверхность мыслям, шуршащим на задворках сознания. Ему и правда нужно было выспаться, чтобы обдумать на свежую голову план действий.  
Уснуть получилось не сразу, а поспать – всего пару часов. Вставать не хотелось, но слушать тишину было невыносимо. Гэвин с трудом поднялся и поплёлся к компьютеру, чтобы найти песню, вирусом засевшую в голове. На поиск он потратил минут пятнадцать, обнаружив в сети всего одну концертную запись той самой песни Далласа Грина. Которая была кавером. Включив оригинал в исполнении новозеландской красавицы, Гэвин отправился на кухню за большой кружкой кофе и сигаретами. Он не был заядлым курильщиком, но всегда хранил пачку на особый случай.  
Вернувшись к компьютеру с доброй порцией крепкого напитка, он закурил. Свет Гэвин так и не включил, и в плавно льющейся песне тонувшая в тёмной предрассветной синеве комната наполнялась атмосферой нуарных детективов, которые он обожал в детстве. Гэвин любил такие моменты и наслаждался бы каждым мгновением, если бы не головная боль.  
Песня играла на повторе, помогая мыслям плавно перетекать одна в другую. Оригинал был хорош, со своим шармом и изящным исполнением. Гэвин задумался о том, что произошло в пабе. То, как он вспомнил Коннора и как лезвием по нервам резанул образ его зловещего двойника. Он закрыл глаза и попробовал сравнить их. Две разные модели с одинаковым лицом. Но что-то было не так. То самое, что не давало покоя всё время со встречи с чёртовым роботом в доме Хэнка. Песня заиграла в девятый раз, Гэвин наблюдал за тлеющим кончиком сигареты, как вдруг вспомнил.  
– Что за модель? – спросил тогда Гэвин.  
– RK800, – ответил Коннор. – Прототип.  
Гэвин знал значение слова «прототип», но всё равно набрал в поисковике и уже через пару секунд пялился на совершенно очевидный факт, красиво поясняющий, что это первообраз.  
Оригинал.  
Коннор не являлся конечной моделью, линейка которой так и не была выпущена. Он был всего лишь пробной версией, сыгравшей свою роль.  
Только в чём именно? В революции девиантов? В тайном плане «Киберлайф»? Куда он исчез? Справился ли он со своей задачей или был утилизирован из-за недостатков и провала?  
«Я быстрее Коннора. И сильнее», – вспомнил Гэвин слова RK900 и его пугающе самоуверенный взгляд.  
Он выдохнул густой дым, затушил сигарету и сделал пару глотков горячего кофе. Воображение само подкидывало ему сцены того, как Коннору сообщают о том, что он больше не нужен. Как это говорит ему Фаулер, приказывая сдать материалы дела, а потом и Хэнк, после чего пускает пулю себе в висок. Как это говорит руководство «Киберлайф», представляя ему нового, улучшенного его же. И как при этом самодовольно ухмыляется его злая светлоглазая копия. Гэвин попробовал представить, что при этом чувствовал Коннор. Но мог ли он что-то чувствовать, будучи машиной?  
Зудящий от навалившихся вопросов мозг разрывало на части, и он не выдержал. Всё ещё не включая свет, отыскал телефон в кармане валяющихся у кровати джинсов и набрал номер.  
– Рид? – раздался в трубке сонный голос Фаулера. – Какого чёрта? Ты время видел? Надеюсь, это что-то срочное.  
– Срочное, капитан! – выпалил Гэвин. – Вы должны запросить у «Киберлайф» данные о местонахождении модели RK800 и записи с его… что у них там записывает…  
– И ради этого ты будишь меня в пять утра? – Фаулер тяжело вздохнул. – Гэвин, я ведь уже говорил, «Киберлайф» не пойдёт мне навстречу. Я уже делал запрос дважды, и ты знаешь, каким был ответ.  
– Да, но кое-что изменилось. Камски вернулся на трон, и помочь нам в расследовании – в его интересах.  
– С чего бы?  
– Коннор был прототипом. Он создавался с определённой целью и появился как раз в самый разгар массовой девиации. А потом внезапно исчез, будто и не было. В тот же день, что и Хэнк.  
– К чему ты клонишь, Рид?  
– Что если Коннор изначально был девиантом? Что если эти киберпсихи что-то задумали, и для этой цели создали машину, способную проникнуть в…  
– Так, стоп, – перебил его Фаулер. – Гэвин, ты хоть спал? Кажется, ты начинаешь параноить.  
– Подумайте, кэп, – Гэвин подкурил ещё одну сигарету, – наш пластиковый детектив сам говорил, что он прототип. Они выпустили его, потестили на свихнувшихся жестянках и Андерсоне, и на основе оригинала создали игрушку покруче. И теперь двести тысяч улучшенных робокопов попадут во все силовые структуры страны. Только представьте, на что они будут способны с собственной волей, ограниченной только стопроцентной верностью своим хозяевам.  
Гэвин замолчал. Фаулер тоже ничего не говорил, очевидно, обдумывая вылившуюся на сонный мозг информацию. Затем вздохнул и мрачно ответил:  
– Если ты прав, Рид, то у нас большие проблемы. Обсудим это в участке. И постарайся поспать.  
Но он бы не смог поспать при всём желании. Выкурив ещё одну сигарету и допив кофе всего до половины большой кружки, он выключил компьютер и просидел в тишине ещё минут двадцать, пока в дверь не постучали. Он вымученно вздохнул и пошёл открывать.  
– Ну и паршиво же ты выглядишь, Рид, – разочарованно протянула Тина.  
– И тебе доброе утро, Чэнь.  
Гэвин оставил Тину самой разбираться с дверью и поплёлся к кровати. Тина прошла за ним в комнату, протянула ему бумажный пакет и картонный стаканчик, приятно греющий руку.  
– Ох, Ти, ты ангел, – улыбнулся Гэвин, обнаружив в пакете три ароматных круассана. Тратишь своё драгоценное время на пропащих.  
– Просто я тебя знаю, придурок, ты наверняка давно не ел, – серьёзно посмотрела на него Тина. – Моя смена закончилась на пару часов раньше, так что могу себе позволить.  
– Может, мне жениться на тебе?  
– Я быстрее пристрелю тебя.  
Скинув форменную куртку и фуражку на старенькое кресло, Тина включила торшер и оглядела комнату в мягком жёлтом свете.  
– Как же меня бесит эта конура, Гэв, так жить нельзя.  
– Это временно, – махнул он, жуя уже второй круассан. – Нужно разобраться кое с чем, и тогда смогу вернуться к себе.  
Тина недоверчиво посмотрела на него. Никто из участка, за исключением Фаулера и Андерсона, не знал, где находится и как выглядит настоящее жильё Гэвина. Это порождало много слухов, и ему порой казалось, что людям просто нравится выдумывать невероятные истории о жизни тех, о ком они ничего не знают или кого на дух не переносят.  
Вспомнив очередной слух, но уже не о Гэвине, Тина поспешила с ним поделиться, не без оснований считая, что это могло быть важно.  
– Слушай, Гэв, – она плюхнулась на кровать рядом с довольным и уставшим Гэвином. – Я тут слышала от ребят кое-что…  
Она замолчала, мысленно выстраивая дальнейший диалог. Гэвин был измотан и выжат до последней капли, и вряд ли сейчас эта информация была к месту. Но Тина понимала, что возможность могла больше не представиться.  
– Какие? – ожидающе уставился на неё Гэвин.  
– О Хэнке и его андроиде.  
Он напрягся, и усталость не позволила скрыть это от Тины.  
– Продолжай.  
– Ну, всё началось со слухов о пропаже тела Андерсона, а потом многие заметили и пропажу Коннора.  
«Они запомнили его имя», – подумал Гэвин и сам не понял, почему удивился. Коннор ведь вполне мог общаться и с другими сотрудниками в Департаменте, где работали и вполне лояльные к андроидам люди.  
– И? – раздражения Гэвин тоже не смог скрыть.  
– Так вот, ходят слухи, что Хэнк жив, что он инсценировал свою смерть и укатил со своим роботом в закат. Там ещё много разных «зачем» и «почему», но это главная мысль.  
Гэвин вылупился на Тину стеклянным взглядом и раскрыл рот. Ему хотелось засмеяться, но не было сил. И вместе с тем что-то страшное уже начало закрадываться в его подсознание.  
– Боже, Гэв, не пугай меня, – Тина нахмурилась, неосознанно отодвинувшись от него.  
– Вам там, в патруле, заняться что ли нечем? – тоном строгого учителя спросил Гэвин.  
– Эти слухи пошли не из патруля.  
– Откуда? – он напрягся ещё больше.  
– Из наркоконтроля. Кто-то из тех, кто работал с Андерсоном по «Красному льду».  
– Вот сука… Йпать! – он смял уже опустевший стаканчик из-под кофе и бросил через комнату в угол. – Надо заткнуть эту мразь. А ты, Тин, постарайся уладить этот вопрос среди ребят. Нам не нужны эти тупые слухи сейчас.  
– Окей, Гэв, – протянула Тина. – Не думала, что ты так отреагируешь, учитывая твою неприязнь к лейтенанту.  
– Дело не в нём. Не только в нём… Да совсем не в нём! Из-за этого тупого робокопа мы теперь все под прицелом.  
– Киберлайф? – с сомнением спросила Тина.  
– Да если бы я знал.  
Гэвин запутался окончательно. Мозг сильно устал и просто не успевал за поступающей информацией. Тина поняла это и предложила выход:  
– Давай я подброшу до участка, заодно поспишь в машине.  
Гэвин согласился, наспех принял душ и попросил Тину купить ему по пути пару энергетиков.  
Водила она очень осторожно и мягко, так что в её тачке кто угодно мог прекрасно выспаться за пару часов. У Гэвина был всего час, но этого вполне хватило, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Оставив его у входа в Департамент, Тина укатила домой на заслуженный отдых. Гэвин решил, что обязательно отблагодарит её. Как только разберётся с остальным.  
В отделе было непривычно тихо. Некоторые перешёптывались и старались не смотреть на Гэвина. Он прошёл к своему рабочему месту и обнаружил на спинке кресла забытую ночью в пабе куртку. Сделал мысленную заметку, что Криса тоже неплохо было бы отблагодарить. Затем он посмотрел в сторону кабинета Фаулера и похолодел от ужаса.  
За ним наблюдал RK900, стоя прямо перед стеклом, как сраный жуткий манекен. Фаулер говорил по телефону. Не отрывая взгляда от Гэвина, андроид вышел из кабинета и приблизился к его столу.  
– Доброе утро, детектив. Я RK900, прислан из «Киберлайф». Буду рад нашему сотрудничеству.  
Гэвин таращил на него глаза с минуту, потом без слов рванул в кабинет Фаулера.  
– Какого чёрта! – сорвался он. – Ещё не январь! Что за дерьмо?  
– Успокойся, Гэвин, – как можно строже произнёс Джеффри, понимая, однако, что эти эмоции Гэвина сейчас вполне к месту. С небольшими отклонениями, но всё шло по плану. – Неделей позже, неделей раньше – какая разница. Мы были готовы к этому. Так что возьми себя в руки.  
Гэвин поменялся в лице. По тому, как осторожно Фаулер подбирал слова, он понял, что теперь кабинет начальника могут прослушивать. Как и весь отдел. Но у них обоих оставалось много тем и вопросов, которые они должны были обсудить прямо сегодня.  
– Давай сходим пообедать вместе, – сказал Фаулер. – А пока иди займись делом.  
Гэвин глубоко вдохнул и тяжело выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Его тревожила одна-единственная мысль – тот ли это андроид, которого он пристрелил? Из чего вышел второй вопрос – а что, если все двести тысяч будут помнить ту их встречу? Ему вдруг захотелось последовать примеру Хэнка и просто исчезнуть.  
Он вернулся к столу, где его, как верный пёс, ждал андроид. Гэвин решил сегодня же узнать ответы на оба вопроса.  
– Ну что, жестянка, как дела? – зло ухмыльнулся он. – Не стой как придурок, принеси мне кофе.  
Андроид посмотрел на две банки энергетика и перевёл обратно на Гэвина скептический взгляд.  
– Ну, чего ты, сука, стоишь? Принеси мне сраный кофе, пока я тебя не пристрелил.  
– Вы можете попробовать, – спокойно произнёс андроид и ушёл в сторону кофейного автомата.  
Гэвина трясло. Он уже ненавидел этот день, обещающий быть долгим и как никогда сложным. Андроид вернулся, держа в руке стаканчик с тёмной жидкостью.  
– Как мне тебя называть, кусок ты пластика? – спросил Гэвин. – И выбрось эти помои, я не буду пить дерьмо из автомата.  
– Как хотите, детектив. И выбросите сами. Я не обязан вам подчиняться во всём. Мы – полноправные напарники. Прошу прочитать устав и соглашение. Все необходимые документы уже на вашем терминале. Я подожду.  
И андроид удалился за стол Андерсона, что-то внимательно изучая в его планшете.  
С одной стороны Гэвин был зол. С другой – благодарен усталости и своим нервам за то, что при всём желании разобрать сраную машину по винтикам он всё же не отходил от плана. Быстро пробежав глазами по присланным из «Киберлайф» документам, он не стал терять времени.  
– Эй, жестянка! Поздравляю, у тебя первое дело. Поехали.  
Дело было несложным. Гэвин его уже раскрыл, оставалось только выследить и арестовать преступника, чем они и занялись. Быть одному в слежке в период бессонницы – невыносимо, но у Гэвина была задача поинтереснее поимки неудачливого вора.  
Всё было безрезультатно. Гэвин ходил кругами, а затем в лоб спросил о Конноре, на что андроид спокойно ответил, что Гэвин может не беспокоиться, ведь RK900 более продвинутая модель и легко прикроет напарника, что бы ни случилось.  
Преступник был пойман, а Гэвин – слегка разочарован. Он потратил все оставшиеся силы и обе банки энергетика на попытки вывести жестянку на чистую воду, но уже через три часа понял, что эта машина ничего не знает или слишком умело притворяется. Из первого следовало, что это либо другой андроид, либо ему подчистили память. Из второго – что он мог быть девиантом.  
Так и не получив внятных ответов, Гэвин вернулся в участок и, запихнув пойманного вора в камеру, отправился в зону отдыха. Его сильно тошнило, никакой кофе в него бы уже не полез, а от холодной воды легче не стало. Он сделал ещё глоток и разочарованно вздохнул, как вдруг почувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит. Холодок пробежал по позвоночнику. Он обернулся, встретившись взглядом с RK900, который стоял у высокого столика, облокотившись на него одной рукой, и внимательно изучал Гэвина снизу вверх.  
– Какого чёрта ты подкрадываешься, пластиковый упырь, – зло процедил Гэвин, собираясь дать машине чёткие указания, как делать не стоит. Но слова застряли в горле. Интуиция никогда не подводила Гэвина. Почти никогда.  
– Рад встрече, детектив Рид, – и андроид сделал шаг вперёд.  
Гэвин отступил, тоже на шаг, инстинктивно выставив руку вперёд.  
– Не приближайся!  
– Детектив, – в поле зрения показался ещё один RK900 – его сраный напарник, – вас ожидает спецагент Перкинс.  
– Хорошо! – прикрикнул на него Гэвин. – Свали уже, нахрен.  
Андроид ушёл, перед этим переглянувшись со своей копией, отчего Гэвин занервничал ещё больше.  
– Так ты жив, мразь, – прошипел он. – Ещё и Перкинса притащил.  
– Потрясающая дедукция, – андроид криво улыбнулся. – Молодец, Гэвин.

**Author's Note:**

> Интерактив (здесь и ваши хэды, господамы).  
> Не знаю, каким вырастет этот ребёнок. Это зависит не только от меня. Но каким родился - таким родился.   
> Посвящается моим музам и всем, кто ещё горит.


End file.
